


Forever in a day

by SHIELDforever



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape Aftermath, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDforever/pseuds/SHIELDforever
Summary: All her life she felt alone. She felt the walls closing in. But then the release came, in the form of soulmates. Promises of never letting go and for a new life to begin.When Daisy is 8 she thinks she has met the end. then again at 13 and at 15. But every time she survives. When she turns 18 she thinks the end has finally come for her but finds her saving grace in the words on her body with promises of new beginnings.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Natasha Romanov, Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Bruce Banner/Jane Foster/Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Maria Hill, Darcy Lewis/Sif, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Lance Hunter/Antoine Triplett, Laura Barton & Maria Hill, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Maria Hill & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first fanfic. None of the characters are mine. No copyright is intended. I would love some feedback. I don't want to continue if no one is going to read it.
> 
> Does not exactly follow Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D or Avengers timeline.
> 
> Ward was never on the BUS but Bobbi was

The darkness was overwhelming. The claustrophobia from years of child abuse threatening to consume Skye's entire being. Memories of being locked inside wardrobes and basements clouding her brain. She sank to her knees, her breathing elevated, the beginnings of a panic attack coming on. Her captures removed the hood and the female knelt down in front of her. "Hey it's okay we are not going to hurt you." at that Skye's head whipped up "Who are you? Why did you take me?" The woman in front of her sucked in a huge breath, before regaining her posture.


	2. Chapter 1 full

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the full Chapter 1, including the preview. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> Does not follow the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D timeline.

The darkness was overwhelming. The claustrophobia from years of child abuse threatening to consume Skye's entire being. Memories of being locked inside wardrobes and basements clouding her brain. She sank to her knees, her breathing elevated, the beginnings of a panic attack coming on. Her captures removed the hood and the female knelt down in front of her. _"Hey it's okay we are not going to hurt you."_ at that Skye's head whipped up _"Who are you? Why did you take me?"_ The woman in front of her sucked in a huge breath, before regaining her posture. "Hi, I'm Bobbi Morse. It's nice to meet you soulmate".

**2 hours earlier**

Skye was walking down the streets of LA about to turn left to head towards her favourite diner, the one that she happened to currently live next to in her van, when she felt the wind being knocked out of her as she was shoved to the floor, a bullet hitting the wall behind her, where seconds ago she was stood. Skye looked around and in front of her with guns firing at a man in an alleyway opposite to where she was currently sat, stood two females and a male dressed in full tactical gear. One of the females turned to look at her and upon seeing that she was okay gave her a curt nod before turning around and firing at the man again. After what felt like hours but was in fact only a couple of minutes, the man fell to his knees before slumping on the floor his wide eyes glazed over as he lay their unseeing and consequently dead.

At the sight in front of her, Skye let out a shriek, reminding the other two people of her presence. The man came down to her level and said in a calm voice "We are sorry you had to see that, we hadn't anticipated that someone else had been tracking you down." Skye's eyes widened at that, these people had been looking for her? The man continued in the same tone "You are going to have to come with us. Your life is in danger and we are the only one s who can protect you." "You mean I need protecting from you. You are the ones that knocked me down, you could have hurt me!" Skye retorted as a black bag was placed over her head and a hand grabbed her arm forcing her up.

They were in a car heading towards a private airfield, when Skye spoke up again, "If you are protecting me then why do I have this bag over my head? This is more like a kidnapping!" One of the women replied then "We are not kidnapping you. You are safe, we just can't have you knowing where our base is." At that Skye sighed and melted back in to the seat, wishing she was anywhere else. After a couple of hours of driving the car started to ascend before coming to a standstill inside the pitch black cargo hold. "Light must be out, knew we should have looked at them!" "Yeah well we have other priorities at the moment. Go and get the plane in the air." Skye was taken out of the car, where the interior lights were shining into the cargo hold where she could no longer see light behind the bag. She felt herself begin to panic.

The darkness was overwhelming. The claustrophobia from years of child abuse threatening to consume Skye's entire being. Memories of being locked inside wardrobes and basements clouding her brain. She sank to her knees, her breathing elevated, the beginnings of a panic attack coming on. Her captures removed the hood and the female knelt down in front of her. _"Hey it's okay we are not going to hurt you."_ at that Skye's head whipped up _"Who are you? Why did you take me?"_ The woman in front of her sucked in a huge breath, before regaining her posture. "Hi, I'm Bobbi Morse. It's nice to meet you soulmate".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short and that I have repeated some of it but I am not the best at writing. I have so many ideas but struggle to put them into words. I intend to have the next chapter up in a couple of weeks, but no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter is not yet finished but I thought I would post a preview. I will complete the chapter at a later date. So much University work to do! Ahhh


End file.
